Sacred fire
by Midnightsun63
Summary: A girl named Sophia is being chased by something. This girl has powers like no other and her and her pokemon an Espeon and a Luxray set out to find out why. Along the way she makes new friends and finds out who her true family is. My 2nd fanfiction. R
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my second fanfiction. It's basically about a teenage girl named Sophia who has powers. This fanfiction starts off slow at first but it gets more entertaining later on. Also Pokemon and humans can understand each other and thoughts are in Italics.

Chapter 1

I don't remember much of my old life only that it was simpler, easier. To want something but not mean it was something of everyday life but now its danger. Being chased by my past, I don't know what I've done to deserve this. It's not my fault it because of what I am. People don't understand me; see how I'm so unlike them in more ways then one. I am not apart of their world nor apart of the other. I am an OUTSIDER!

A Lucario stood before me holding out his paw.

"Come with me Sophia. I can teach you how to control your powers. I can reveal to you what you are." He said.

I reached out my hand to touch his paw but something held me back. There was something strange about this Lucario, he suddenly came out of nowhere, somehow knowing about my powers; telling me to come with him. I withdrew my head.

"No. I'm not going with you." I said stepping away.

The Lucario growled and stepped towards me making me take another step back. He placed his paws together and drew them apart, twirling the aura bone in one of his paws.

"To say that is a mistake." He growled.

The Lucario jumped into the air, aiming the bone at my head. I aimed a punch at him, I got him in the stomach; sending him flying backwards into a bush. He jumped up and once again jumped into the air, aiming at my head.

"No!" A voice cried, a feline shape flew through the air and smashed into the Lucario, smashing him to a rock. It was my Espeon. Sasha. "I won't let him harm you." She said.

The Lucario was up again in a flash. Sasha ran for him, she jumped into the air as he tried to hit her with the bone. But the next time he tried it was a direct hit to her belly, she fell to the ground. I wanted to help her but I couldn't move. The Lucario sunk his teeth into her throat, biting down hard. She struggled wildly against him, crying out to me, begging for me to help her. Her cries forced me to move. I ran towards them, the Lucario unlatched his teeth from Sasha's neck, turning to me baring his blood covered teeth. He jumped for me and I kicked him in the chest, just below the spike sending him into a tree trunk.

"Sasha!" I yelled running over to her motionless form. I picked her up in my arms; her blood staining the long sleeved shirt I wore but I didn't care.

She opened her eyes weakly.

"Hang on Sasha." I pleaded. "There's a pokecenter nearby."

I could barely hear her when she spoke. "There's nothing you can do for me." She said quietly. "It's my time. You're the best trainer a pokemon could ever ask for and I was so lucky to be with you. Take care of yourself. I love you Sophia…" Sasha let out her last breath.

Her body went limp in my arms and I felt all the meaning of my life leave with her. I clutched her tightly to my chest, my tears falling onto her body.

"Don't leave me Sasha!" I cried to the sky. _How could they take my best friend away?_ "Don't go. I need you!"

I then felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as the Lucario's bone collided with my skull making me fall into darkness.

AN: How was that for the first chapter? Sad wasn't it? I know it was short but the next chapter will be a lot longer. I should be updating very soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to Sacred Fire. I hope at least somebody likes it. For the people who do like it read on.

And also I would like to thank stargazerXX for the review. Thank you!

Chapter 2

A voice shattered through the darkness pulling me out of the dark and into the light.

"Sophia! Get up!" the voice shouted.

I groaned, turning around in the bed sheets entwining them tighter around me. The light from the window shining in my eyes.

"Go away." I groaned. All I wanted was to sleep; to dream. I sat upright. No I didn't want to dream again. "Sasha?" I called out, scared that she wouldn't answer.

The Espeon leapt onto my bed. "I'm right here Sophia." She said calmly. "What's wrong?"

I grabbed her and crushed her to my chest.

"Your alive!" I exclaimed.

She squirmed in my arms. "Loosen. Grip. Can't. Breathe." She choked.

I let go of her and she sat on my knees.

"Of course I'm alive unless you want to kill me with your chokehold. Did you have a bad dream?"

I nodded.

"What was it about?" she inquired.

I repeated my dream to Sasha and I noticed how her eyes flashed when I mentioned the Lucario.

"Interesting." She muttered. "Sophia you better get ready for school. You don't want to be late, especially at a new school." She then jumped off my bed and left the room.

I groaned. School. A new school. I'd be the new girl again. I had never completed a school semester before because we keep moving, Mum and Dad say it's because of their jobs but I believe otherwise. I got out of bed and picked my way through the boxes that were scatted through my room. I walked over to my near empty wardrobe and grabbed out my new school uniform and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my long black hair, putting it up in a ponytail and I looked at my face in the mirror for the first time since we had moved. There were dark circles under my green eyes. I hadn't been sleeping well recently. I had been having nightmares centering around one certain pokemon; a Lucario. Always asking for me to go with me him and when I refused he'd attack. _But what did it mean about me having powers?_ I have also had some dreams where a beautiful woman is being harassed by this Lucario and he would only leave her alone when a huge silver figure burst out of the pokeball at her waist and attack him.

I slipped out of my pajamas and into my new school uniform. I had to wear a white formal shirt and a long disgusting green skirt. The schools emblem was a Flygon, which I think is to resemble intelligence. _Great. I'll fit in perfectly. Not! _

I turned to leave when I noticed something on the sink counter. My necklace. I had been given it on one of my birthdays, my fifth I think, if so then I've had it for ten years. I picked it up. It was a simple chain necklace but on the end of it was a pendant of a majestic firebird; Ho-oh. My favourite pokemon. To me it symbolizes courage and strength, to never ever give up. I fastened the necklace around my neck, tucked it beneath my shirt and left the bathroom. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sasha was there talking to my parents about something but they stopped talking when I entered.

Mum rushed over to me and gave me a hug. "Good morning honey." She backed off and surveyed my uniform. "It looks good on you."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're joking right? Look at the skirt. Its disgusting."

Mum sat down at the table next to dad.

"Oh come on honey. Its not that bad." She said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the fridge. Got out the finest Miltank milk poured some cereal in a bowl, the milk following and sat down at the table. I tried to peer behind the newspaper at the end of the table.

"Hello dad." I said.

At first there was nothing then a sigh came from behind the newspaper. Dad folded it up and chucked it upon the table.

"Hello Sophia." He said. "You haven't been sleeping well I hear."

I glared at Sasha who was sitting on the bench top; she looked back at me innocently.

I changed the subject. "Anything interesting in the paper?"

"Yep. The last town we last lived in has been attacked."

"What?" I said shocked, nearly dropping the spoon I was holding.

"Well attacked is the wrong word more like broken into." He said looking at the front page. "Before I continue, eat that cereal before Sasha does." I scooped up a mouthful of cereal and chewed. "The town where we last lived has experienced several break-ins this past week. No people are suspected because they suspect it's a pokemon."

"A pokemon?" I said astounded. "Why the hell would a pokemon be suspected?"

"I don't know Sophia." Dad sighed. "But they think whatever it is seems to be looking for something." He exchanged a knowing look with Mum and Sasha.

They know something and their keeping it from me. I'm not stupid. My parents started to talk about what they were going to do today. Mum was going to do some gardening while dad will be finishing off the extension to the house with the help of his Machoke; Zane. We were currently renting the house and dad would be getting paid from the owner to finish the extension.

I finished my cereal and washed the bowl in the sink. After I did that, Sasha tugged at my sleeve looking at her food bowl.

I laughed. "Oh right. I've completely forgotten to feed you."

"Yeah you have." She said. "Glad you finally realised. What are great pokemon trainer you are."

"Sorry." I said apologetically.

I walked over to the pantry and took out her favourite Pokemon food, picked up her bowl, placed it next to her and filled it. She dug in with a ravenous appetite. I looked down at the other empty bowl.

"Where's Shadow?" I asked.

"Who cares." Sasha said.

"Sasha!" I nearly shouted at her. "Shadow is a part of this family."

There was a creaking of a branch outside the kitchen window above the sink. A voice came from outside.

"Hmm. It seems like Ms Sasha isn't in a good mood today."

A lithe male Luxray appeared on the branch and jumped onto the windowsill.

"Yeah, only because you're here." Sasha retorted.

Shadow laughed and jumped into the wash-up water in the sink, soaking Sasha. He leapt onto the table and turned to her, grinning. She started growling at him.

I rolled my eyes. Great. They're going to start up again.

"So Shadow." Sasha said. "What innocent pokemon did you hurt last night?"

"None." Shadow said. "If you're referring to that Furret two nights ago, it attacked me first."

Sasha scoffed.

"Sasha please." I said.

Shadow noticed his empty bowl and Sashas full one.

"What about mine?" He asked me.

Before I could answer, Sasha rudely cut in.

"Why would she feed you? Your not apart of this family."

"Sasha!" I yelled. I could see the hurt upon the Luxrays face.

"I am too." Shadow said angry. "Sophia love me as much as she loves you."

"No she doesn't." Sasha spat. "You are _not_ apart of this family. Sophia only took you with her because you were severely injured because your own pack turned on you. What did you do for them to do that? Attack one of the young ones? I wouldn't be surprised if that's true. Luxrays are nothing but killers. Sophia didn't want for you to come with us but you were so persistent. Ah, Shadow. If only you knew her true feelings about you. She doesn't love you, she never has!"

Mum and dad stood up. Shadow stood still trying to contain his anger; the flick of his tail was the only warning. He leapt for Sasha snarling furiously. In the middle of his jump, I grabbed him around the waist and held him to me. I could feel him shaking with rage.

I turned to Sasha. "I'll talk to you later." I hissed at her. She jumped off the bench and ran out of the kitchen.

I looked down at Shadow, he was still shaking.

"Shadow?"

"Is-is it true?" his voice cracked, he looked up at me and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"No." I said gently. "I love you Shadow. You'll always be my pokemon. You'll always be my Shadow."

"Really?" he said.

Really." I agreed. "Don't listen to Sasha. You never have before."

Shadow nodded.

I couldn't understand it. Shadow was always nice to Sasha but all she did was be mean.

I sighed. "Sorry Shadow, but you cant some to school with me today."

His shoulders slumped. "Because of Sasha?"

"Yes. But you can come with me tomorrow. I promise. Besides you can help mum do the gardening."

Shadow scrunched up his nose. "Me? Gardening? I can't see it."

Everyone laughed. I couldn't either. Dad stood beside us.

"Well, if Shadow would like it he can help Zane and I finish of the house." Dad said.

"I'll try." Shadow said. Dad patted Shadow on the head and left the kitchen out the back door. Shadow nuzzled my neck and followed him.

"Have a good day." Mum said to me.

I smiled at her and left the kitchen.

I walked down the hallway. Sasha was sitting next to my school bag. Without saying a word I picked up my bag and slipped the strap over my shoulder and walked out the door, Sasha at my heels. I walked down the cobblestone path and out the gate and walked down the busy street. It was good that my new school was within walking distance. I looked at my watch, I wasn't running late.

"Why?" I asked Sasha bluntly. "Why do you treat Shadow like that?"

Sasha didn't answer.

"Sasha. Answer me!" I said fiercely.

Sasha sighed, "I'm scared of him."

I looked at her incredulously.

"Why are you scared of him?" I asked.

"Because I'm scared he's going to hurt someone I love. When I was little, when I was just an Eevee. A group of Luxrays attacked my family, killing my parent and badly hurting my siblings and me. To get away from them we escaped into the sewers of a city. We emerged a day later, the Luxrays were gone and we were left homeless and hungry and without our parents to protect us. We slept in alleys and parks and ate out of trashcans or sometimes even stole food. We lived like that for around about a week, then this guy came up to us. He took us back to his home and nursed us back to health. He then put us up for adoption then you came and picked me. I think it was the happiest day of my life except for the bit where I had to leave my siblings but I'll see them again one day, I'm sure of it. But because of that day that we were attacked I can't trust Shadow, I'm too scared of him. And who knows, he could have been there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"It didn't need to be told. I still have scars from that day." I looked down at her. With her tail she pointed to her hind leg and ear. There were long ragged scars running down her leg and the tip of her ear had been bitten off. "The leader caused those. But its over now, its in the past."

I nodded, I could understand now. "I just want you to know that Shadow would never hurt you. You and I are his best friends."

"I'm sorry Sophia." Sasha said. "I never should have treated Shadow that way."

"Its okay Sasha. But this afternoon, you _will_ apologize to Shadow and tell him why."

Sasha nodded. "I will."

Sasha and I rounded a bend. There stood my new school. We walked up its steps, earning stares from students. We stopped at the top of the stairs. The building in front of us said admin on a white panel and on the door it had the emblem of the Flygon. Sasha and I walked up to it, I opened the door and stepped inside the air-conditioned office.

A/N: Poor Sashas got a rough past. What do you think of Shadow? I should have the next chap up soon, Sophias first day of school, should be interesting. Please review!


End file.
